


Auto-Tune

by Sheogorath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Auto-Tune, Gen, Parody, apology, cher, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An apology from Cher for the monster she created fifteen years ago when she decided to use a now infamous Antares Tech software product for one of her songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auto-Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how I came up with this one. Idle minds and all that, I guess.

## Auto-Tune.

Auto-Tune, Auto-Tune [repeat]

No matter how hard I try  
My records just make you all cry  
And I shan't break through  
My voice is torture to you  
All my concerts you're leaving  
Takes time to believe it  
'Cos after all is said and done  
I gotta make my living, hun  
Ohh Oh

[CHORUS:] Will you believe in my Auto-Tune  
I can hear my audience complain  
"I really don't think this girl can croon  
No"  
Will you believe in my Auto-Tune  
I can hear my audience complain  
"I really don't think this girl can croon  
No"

What am I supposed to do  
Reward your attendance, too  
Well, I shan't do that  
So there's no turning back  
I want my performance to move on  
I need pitch correction to sing strong  
But I've had time to think things through  
I'm probably no good for you  
Ohh Oh

[CHORUS]

I don't know how I can sing this  
'Cause I know my pitch ain't strong  
You don't need me anymore  
Oh, you don't need me anymore  
Ohh, you don't need me anymore  
No, you don't need me anymore

[CHORUS repeat to fade]

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Believe'; Copyright © 1998 Brian Higgins , Stuart McLennen, Paul Barry , Steven Torch, Matthew Gray, and Timothy Powell. All rights reserved.)


End file.
